


Endless Fight

by tide_ms



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dubious Morality, Enemies With Benefits, Established Relationship, F/F, Hate relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: This is a story about two people who can't stop fighting each other, and don't want to defeat each other.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Endless Fight

**Author's Note:**

> \- Hope you enjoy, and happy new year.
> 
> \- This fic is rated M for mentions of sex, descriptions of lust and intimacy (in hate sex), mentions of villains doing villains' stuff, and questionable morality. But there's nothing explicit aside from the word 'f*ck'. Dear recipient, please tell me if something feels off and I'll fix it!

There are several things that Minji, as Rosacloud, one of Seoul's most prominent and beloved heroes, should and should not be doing.

Capturing Lit Sky, one of the most wanted by the Powers Police, is one thing she should be doing. And after that, she should be turning Lit Sky in to said police.

She most definitely should not be kissing and sleeping with Lit Sky. Ever.

Of course, Siyeon, A.K.A Lit Sky, has absolutely no problem with Minji not doing what she's supposed to do. In fact, she's more than pleased with the way things have been going. Less fighting with Rosacloud, more kissing and fucking with Minji.

But she's also still puzzled by Minji herself. It's been four months since they kissed for the first time, and a little less than that since they revealed their faces in the spur of the moment. A very heated moment.

_Minji'd taken off her mask first — out of frustration and maybe wanton hunger that her mask was preventing her from sating — and after a moment of sheer confusion and wariness, Siyeon had composed herself, and in Minji's eyes, seen no malice that hinted at a trick being at play here. Only challenge — maybe. It could be just that SIyeon thought of it as such and that's why she followed in suit and revealed her identity to Minji who's panting and patiently waiting. She'd taken off her goggles, her breathing mask had already been forgotten at her side, and opened her mouth in welcoming when Minji surged forward to kiss her. To devour her mouth, and for the first time ever, her neck and body._

It's been months, and Siyeon's getting more curious about how Minji's capable of being with her like this. So honest in their intimacy, so unafraid of baring her desire in Siyeon's arms.

"You know," Siyeon starts while tidying up her shirt inside her trousers. "You haven't tried to seduce me into the good side yet."

On the bed, Minji's still lying comfortably — hair damp, skin glowing with ease that, once again, gives Siyeon a pause. She chuckles. "Seduce you?"

"You know what I mean. Talk me into being one of Seoul's heroes instead of its most hated and very misunderstood villains. We rarely get to talk when we're, you know, fighting. And with you avoiding me out there lately, we haven't been fighting much."

"Well, we've agreed to not acknowledge our... powers-related identities when we're together like this."

Siyeon smiles, amused. "That actually worked? It doesn't make you feel guilty or anything?"

"Siyeon, it's not like you'd even listen to me. And." She gets up, and she's smiling. "I know for sure that the good side is not where you want to be."

"For sure? Those are big words."

Minji hasn't worn all of her clothes yet, only bothered with a loose t-shirt and underwear.

Siyeon averts her eyes as heat soars within her, as her stomach churns with stubborn need. _Lust._ Doing so and feeling that untempered, hot lust in the first place make her feel ridiculous considering that they've just had sex.

 _Can she not get enough of Minji?_ She wonders.

Minji backhugs her. "I'm a big girl. And it's easy, surprisingly enough,not to think of you as, uh, Lit Sky." She holds her tight and warm, murmuring, "still such a silly name for someone so angry." She nuzzles at her neck and she's affectionate. To a certain extent that's exactly suitable for a relationship based, almost entirely, on primal physical pleasure. "Right now, you're only Siyeon, and I'm only Minji. As ordinary individuals as we can be."

Her answer unexpectedly deepens Siyeon's curiosity, and the new depth holds a huge want to delve and know more about Minji _from_ Minji herself. For no particular reason.

 _Maybe to provoke or to toy with her when she's bored_ , Siyeon tries to be honest. _And definitely to make sure she has enough info in case things exploded between them._

"Why is it easy?" She asks. "Shouldn't you be filled with guilt and shame for succumbing to your lust instead of standing by your principles to defeat evil? Cause you know I'm not leaving that part my identity outside this hotel room along with my mask, right?"

Minji stills. And that sweet heat turns sharp and wrong.

She tries to laugh it off, keyword: tries. "Where's this coming from? Do you _want_ me to call you to the good side?"

For the former, Siyeon suspects that she's been curious about this right from the start. They've just never talked beyond greetings and _is this good?_ and _like this?_

As for the latter, she winces in response.

"Hell no! I'm just wondering how you are able to sleep at night knowing fully well you're having sex with Lit Sky. You know, the murderer you've once announced to the public that you'll relentlessly chase until you catch and bring to justice."

Minji slowly lets go of her, her gaze falls on Siyeon's through the mirror. She keeps her hands on her hips, though, and they are non-threatening as always.

"Are you a hypocrite, unnie?" Siyeon asks, uncaring of how softness leaves Minji's features. Of how it leaves her eyes, and sharp seriousness replaces it. She wants to see what unleashes from her poking. "What would all those people rooting for you think when they know about us? When they know there's even an ' _us_ ' despite you knowing who I am?"

Minji smiles fleetingly, it's cold and telling of Minji's guard going up. Of nervousness that, strangely, Siyeon doesn't like causing. "Is that a threat, Siyeon-ah?"

Siyeon unintentionally frowns. "I'm not that low," she defends herself because even if Minji hates her, on some level, she wants her to do so for the right reasons. And this is a wrong one. "And I know you know I'm not a person who uses intimacy as a weapon. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here in the first place." She raises her chin with confidence and challenge. "You wouldn't have kissed me that night on the rooftop."

 _You wouldn't have kissed me that night on the city hall's rooftop while only the night and the soaring smoke covered us from the eyes of your fellow heroes and the police,_ Siyeon leaves the details of their first kiss unspoken. It'd been a rough night, many people died — not at Siyeon's hands, she'd been busy taking her chance to break into the city hall — and Minji, as Rosacloud, hadn't even fought her that night. she'd been blocking her way one second, then moving aside the next.

She'd been badly bruised; her eyes hurt in a way that hadn't been physical.

In reply, Siyeon'd taken off the breathing mask that she uses to travel through lightning and the sky, and spoken. "What? You're too tired to fight me? Was Yoo The Silver's attack that bad, hm?"

Minji'd quietly snarled. "Get out of here."

"What if I don't?" Siyeon'd said, approaching her until she'd been a breath away from the taller woman. "Why are you here if you aren't going to fight? Look at you, they didn't even let you rest before sending you after—"

Minji'd gripped her arms, then, and hadn't let go even when Siyeon's lightning was already burning her skin.

Eyes locked on each other, confusion storming her mind, Siyeon hadn't responded with an actual attack as Minji looked _unfamiliar_. Pained. Lethal. Intriguing.

Wanting to hide her confusion and the weird heat sinking roughly into the pit of her stomach, and maybe to taunt Minji, Siyeon had said, "You know I've fought her before and come out of it victorious, right? I could teach you a few tricks."

She had smiled proudly, but Minji had given no answer. At least not right away.

Her jaw had tightened as her gaze had fallen to Siyeon's lips. She had dug her fingers in Siyeon's flesh, still seemingly indifferent about the tiny wisps of lightning poking at her outfit and the bare half of her face, and where there should be pain, Siyeon had felt her desperation.

"I really hate this, all of this. Powers. Endless fighting. Everything you do," Minji had said, then kissed her, deeply and needily. And right in the pit of her stomach, Siyeon'd felt that heat ignite deliciously.

She'd responded with kissing back. Simply because it felt good, Minji felt good. Dangerous still, but not frightening.

They haven't been fighting ever since. _Or to be exact, Minji's stopped fighting her ever since._

"You're correct," Minji finally replies, sighing. "I wouldn't be here if I thought you'd threaten me with something like that. Or even threaten me at all." She pauses, her fingers press into Siyeon's flesh in that familiar, weakening way. Siyeon finds herself welcoming of that, of the sensations it gives her and the strength behind it. Minji's attractive after all, feeling her strength like this is unavoidably pleasurable. Siyeon's never attempted to resist it. "I wouldn't be here if I thought you'd hurt me, Siyeon-ah. And I mean both right now and when we're out there in the sky."

"That's weirdly confident of you considering that I've tried to kill you," Siyeon replies, eyebrows coming together. "Twice."

They'd been in the sky, fighting with clouds and lightning.

Minji chuckles. "You tried to knock me out twice. I know how you wield your lightning, Siyeon-ah."

Siyeon scoffs.

Minji's still smiling and it irks Siyeon. "What? Even if I didn't study your power thoroughly, I did dig around in all the right places after I knew who you are, and came to know that you want us to believe you're a cold-blooded murderer because people believing that gets you faster through your map, to your goal." She kisses her, then whispers, "whatever that goal might be. Care to give any hints?"

She really is confident about this, and that strikes Siyeon with a realization.

That confidence is familiar. Siyeon's always felt it when they're in the sky.

_They're fighting even now, aren't they?_

With that realization, with the dread of being a step behind that comes with it, Siyeon struggles to remain neutral.

She slips from Minji's grasp, and Minji promptly lets go of her. Her chest feels annoyingly tight. "You are a hypocrite then. Because you say you care about all those people I've hurt and killed, and yet here you are. Being completely unlike Rosacloud and everything she stands for."

She gets under Minji's nerves with that, but Minji's grip on her emotions has always been one of steel. Siyeon knows this from their endless fights around the city. From Rosacloud's endless fights with anyone who uses their powers the _wrong_ way around the city.

"Selfish is more like it, I'm only a human, after all," Minji says evenly. "And you haven't crossed the appalling line yet. You haven't killed an innocent person, yet so..."

Siyeon snorts, finishing up dressing. "Oh, so this is how you avoid judging yourself, I see. _Only a human_. Huh, please tell me you don't think I'll go easy on you the next time you interrupt me just because I don't want to kill you. _Yet_."

Minji, seemingly unaffected by what Siyeon's just said, returns to the bed and settles on her elbows. "I don't."

"If you ever decided to come back and fight me again, that is."

"You really like the narrative where I'm avoiding you, don't you?"

"Is it not true?"

"You've been pretty inactive lately, so yes. It is not true." Minji lets a moment of silence pass before she adds, "and I don't blame you, you're busy. Travelling back and forth between—"

In an instant and through threads of bright lightning, Siyeon's pinning Minji to the mattress with her lightning dancing and inching closer to Minji's skin, promising to burn.

Not kill.

Minji, _Rosacloud_ has never been one of her targets.

"Careful. You're ruining our pretense."

Minji isn't scared. Nor she has suddenly become threatening.

Siyeon's still alarmed, though. It's been tacitly agreed upon that they won't talk about their ordinary lives. They'll search and dig around and uncover each other's past, that was given; that was the price of the unexpected lust they have for each other, but they won't talk about what they find.

"C'mon, you wanted to talk, let's talk," Minji says lazily. "You must have an idea about me by now, tell me why I'm not asking you to join the good side."

Siyeon blinks, the tightness in her chest finally resolves into that familiar heat she feels with Minji. Heat that's lustful and comfortable and free of the weight of their true relationship; enemies seeking entirely different purposes.

That heat is made of clarity, it makes every storm Minji raises within Siyeon settle. Weirdly enough.

 _In a way, they might be fighting even_ _now_ , Siyeon supposes, _but defeating each other is not the point of this fight. This hot and mindblowing and fulfilling fight._

She sits straight, straddling Minji's hips.

"Because there isn't a good side," Siyeon spits with annoyance, yet her lightning fades.

Minji sits, shaking her head. "Try again—"

"Because you aren't two hundred percent against me killing those that I've killed. Even though I hurt innocents on the way." She touches Minji's face, and rakes her soft skin with her fingernails. "Because you think that the world will be better off without them breathing, yet you'll never take a life, no matter how bad they are, with your own hands."

Minji shudders.

"Because you need me on this side. Doing what must be done no matter who gets hurt."

Minji smiles. It's a sad and fleeting one, it tells of Minji's own storms; of that pain and confusion and loss Siyeon sensed from her that night on the rooftop. "Close enough."

There's pink on her cheeks, and whether it's from lust or shame or both doesn't matter. Siyeon simply likes that she's the one drawing it; it makes her feel powerful in a way so sultry and impossible.

_Rosacloud, at her will. She should mention it to Minji next time they meet without their capes and missions._

"We aren't going to fight in the sky again, are we? That's why you're still sleeping with me."

Minji's eyes are deep with that rare glimmer Siyeon'd seen on the city hall's rooftop for the first time. A dark glimmer. "Is that why _you_ 're still sleeping with me?!"

Minji glares at her, and Minji chuckles, coiling her arms around Siyeon's waist.

"Okay, okay," she says, catching her eyes with her own. "Me not wanting to arrest you doesn't mean I won't try to."

"I think you won't, and you know it," Siyeon counters. "And it's making you frustrated, isn't it? The fact that you _can't_ just arrest me and be over with it, with everything. Evil. Bad things. All these people fighting for ultimate control. Et cetera, et cetera. You're tired of fighting me when I'm not the biggest threat out there, you _don't_ want to fight me anymore. Yet you still don't like what I do. You're stuck and you're frustrated, that's why you'll keep coming back to me."

"That's going too far, don't you think?"

Siyeon smiles, amusement returning. "No."

She moves to get up, but Minji tightens her hold. "Wait, your turn. Why are you still sleeping with me?"

"You're good in bed," Siyeon replies with a shrug.

It isn't a lie.

Minji doesn't buy her answer. Though, the red on her cheeks does turn brighter.

Siyeon contemplates toying with her a little, but she'll run late then, and Minji teases her, "I could just share my thoughts like you did just now."

Siyeon rolls her eyes, getting up. "If I said I'm here because it's convenient, would you feel offended?"

Minji seems to ruminate about her answer, so Siyeon spares her.

"It is convenient," she confirms as she picks up her things. "I don't have to worry about someone knowing things they shouldn't know about me. Plus, fighting with you so pointlessly over the past year has really made me annoyed, and I can't just attack you fatally for being annoying, right? Sex seems like a good venting method, _as you know._ Oh, and you are good in bed, so why not? Which brings me to say that we aren't that much different from each other after all." She approaches Minji to plant a kiss on her cheek, and Minji's tensed. But Siyeon doesn't let up, she whispers, "who knows, maybe I'll seduce you to the evil side and you'll eagerly follow."

Her words burn Minji better than her lightning it seems. Minji turns cold. She becomes Rosacloud, all distasteful and unfalteringly serious and confident. Distant. Different. "Did you just praise your... intimate skills?" She jokes.

"Am I wrong?" Siyeon dares with an arched eyebrow.

Minji purses her lips, clearly resisting a smile. One of her annoyingly and inexplicably smug smiles. She says instead, "I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you. I've chosen the side I want to be at."

"Which side is that?"

"Aren't you running late?" Minji glares at her, and it makes Siyeon laugh.

It's Minji who booked the room this time, so Siyeon can leave with no concerns. "Have a good night, unnie."

Minji, or Rosacloud, doesn't respond. And Siyeon doesn't expect one. They'll great each other again soon anyway, though she isn't sure just yet if it'll be in the sky or on some hotel room's bed.


End file.
